love hurts no matter what
by melovesinuandGOD
Summary: it might go to rating r... i don't know it depends. umm... i know my name was beri, but now its different cause i had forgotten my password. kagome's boyfriend kouga beats her... inuyasha finds out and tries to help her


Love Hurts No Matter What  
-Chapter 1-  
A Vision Comes True

"Kagome! Where are you!?" Asked Kouga.

Kouga arrived at Kagome's apartment room because her mother died and her father took her little brother Souta. When Kouga found Kagome in the living room, she was frightened when she saw him heading towards her in the living room.

"Y-Yes Kouga?" Asked Kagome.

"Do you know what you did today!?"

"Ah....not exactly...why?"

"My friend told me you were flirting with another man!!! I thought I told you not to hang out with any other man besides me!!"

"I wasn't! WE WERE ONLY TRYING TO STUDY BECAUSE OF OUR BIG TEST ON FRIDAY!!"

She froze when she saw the black aura covering his eyes. She made him angry again. Not again....she didn't need to get hit again.

"What have I told you about yelling at me!?"

"Uh....Sorry Kouga....I didn't mean to!"

"Too late..."

Kouga grabbed her arm tightly, digging his nails in her forearm. With his other free hand, it turned into a fist and forced it to hit her arm. Then his fist headed near her eye. It was the beating all over again....she should've thought about not to make him angry.

Flashback!

It all started in the first year of high school, or in other words a freshmen. Near the end of the freshmen year, she broke up with her ex- boyfriend, Inuyasha. When the Sophomore year started, she met Kouga.

He turned out to be really nice after a couple of coffee dates and ice cream dates. After they became a couple, it started to change. It was only a few bruises on the arm. Then it started on the arms and legs. Now...it's with the black eyes.

It is now the senior year...and the beating still continues.

End of Flashback!

"Kouga....please...stop this..."

"Not until you learn your lesson..."

"But....you're hurting me...."

"You have to learn the hard way...."

Kagome tried to struggle to get away from his grip, but he was too strong. So she waited for herself to past out. She just stood there, he griping on her arm, she couldn't take it anymore until she actuall past out.

Kouga realized what he was doing and let go of her arm. He saw her fell to the floor on her side and was back to normal. "Kagome...are you alright?" He leaned in to check on her, he put his hand on her face and made her face face him.

He knew what to do, he put her in his arms and put her in her bed.

It can't be a dream! It just can't...but it is.

The area: Somewhere in the halls of the Shikon High School, but she didn't know which one. Oh yeah! There will be a familiar piece, the poster of the dance for the Juniors and Seniors since she was a senior too! It was on her right side. She found herself bump into Inuyasha. Some how, he was really nice in there.

"You know it has been since the end of the freshmen year we have talked!" Said Inuyasha.

"I know. So why do you care?" Asked Kagome.

"I don't. I'm just telling you."

"But you DO care! Why?"

"Because-"

"Kagome..." She heard Kouga's voice and everything disappeared from her sight, except that she didn't disappear. Then everything...came back...what she was seeing the ceiling. She felt something covering her body except for her neck. Her head was laying on something fluffy and soft. She knew she was in her bed. She lifted her body up to sit up, her blanket fell to her waist. "Are you alright?"

She turned her head to Kouga. He was sitting on a chair next to her bed. "I'm fine! Just a little tired." She let her hands rest on theighs and looked at the space in front of her.

"I'm sorry Kagome! I did it again. I snapped because you yelled at me."

"You don't have to explain. When ever you get mad, you just snap! And you can't control your anger so you hit other people....even me."

"I'm really sorry!"

"Don't apoligize." Kouga's hands went on her hands and he got off of his seat and pressed his lips against her's. She wanted to pull away but she was too weak from the beating. He forced her to lay back down on her bed, which means his body is over her's. He removed his lips so he can look at her straight in the eye. "What are you doing?"

"Kagome...you know how much I love you. So-"

"No! I told you once before, I'm only going to do it after I get married. So please leave..." She hoped she didn't make him mad again. She waited for him to get off her bed so he can leave her apartment room. Surprisly, he went off of her bed and grabbed his coat. He open the door and left her room. Out of sight...out of mind.

How many times has Kouga try to do some sexual actions on her? Right now it was the second time....she needs to avoid him. Somehow...but how?

The next morning, Kagome was running in the school halls trying to get to class. She couldn't believe she slept in again, but she had to blame herself after what happen last night. She was so in a rush, she made a turn and bumped into something. All of her notes fell to the floor and she landed on her bottom. She quickly picked up her notes and binder and stood up and looked at the object she bumped into.

Her eyes landed on silver hair and then next was the golden eyes.

"Watch it next time, wench!" Angered Inuyasha.

It was just like her dream, in the halls of the Shikon High School. But she found no poster of any kind of dance coming. Oh wait! There it is on the right wall...again. Was the dream a vision?

"Did you hear me!?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Yes I heard you!" Everything was the same except for the conversation that started. Maybe the vision suppose to show the place she was suppose to be...not actually show the conversation.

"What happened to your face?"

Kagome noticed that she had a bruise under her eye on her cheek. But she ignored it. That's none of your business! What do you want anyway!?"

"Nothing from you!"

"Then why are you talking to me!?"

"Because you bumped into me!!!"

She stopped right there because she had nothing to back her up. She wanted to get away from him as fast as she could so she won't look at that face again! She started to walk past him but he stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"To meet my B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D!!" Kagome always knew Inuyasha's brain was slow, so it took awhile to put the letters together.

"Where are you meeting your 'boyfriend'?"

"None of your business!!" She walked away from him to get to class. She just left him standing in the halls.

Inuyasha saw her went off, and then turned around to walk but didn't. He turned his head to look over his shoulder to see the last sight of her. He turned his head back to the main direction he was heading but felt something landed on his shoulder.

"I thought you were over her." said Miroku. "I mean, you have Kikyo now, right?"

"I am over her! I was just thinking on how to ruin her relatioinship of her boyfriend." Said Inuyasha. But the thing is he didn't tell him that Kikyo broke up with him for someone else.

Sango came in the halls with them to join in the conversation.

"I know her boyfriend. It's Kouga...but don't hurt Kagome. She's my BEST friend as a girl!" Said Sango.

"We both understand!" Said Miroku happily. He put his arm over her shoulder and smiled. "Do you know when's there anniversary?"

"Next week! But I have to know why you guys want to ruin her boyfriend."

"So the wench won't be able to date that loser. I just only want to have a little fun, that's all." Said Inuyasha with a smirk on his face.

"Fine....whatever."

Inuyasha continue to walk with his friends, but he also continue to wonder what was that bruise for. How did she get that bruise? Hitting herself? That wouldn't be the answer to that kind of situation. He'll ask her EXACTLY where she got that.


End file.
